Control of cell division is one of the most crucial problems in cell biology which is relevant to the etiology of neoplasia in animals and human beings. Abnormal cellular morphology and uncontrolled cell division are two of the most common manifestations of a malignant cell. The proposed research concerns the study of control of cell division in bacterial as a model system. Bacterial mutants defective in the synthesis, assembly and degradation of the cell surface components will be isolated and characterized both biochemically and genetically. studies on the structure, function and assembly of membrane proteins will lead to a better understanding of the structural or functional alterations in cellular membrane and its interaction with the environment in normal and pathological conditions.